Pulled Both Ways
by Megg15
Summary: In a world where the wolves can choice their own soulmates...what happens if two wolves both choice the same one. None other but the vampire-loving Bella Swan. Rated M for a reason. LEMONS.
1. Them Protecting me?

**Ok, heeey guys. I got asked to do a story by a fan of mine that was a Jared and Bella story, but then someone gave me the idea of what if the wolves choose there imprints? What if Jared and Sam both choose Bella. This is the story I came up with. **

**Starts from New Moon, when Alice and Bella go to the Voltaire to face Aro, Caius and Marcus.**

**Bella hasn't met either Jared or Sam yet. **

**Thank you to my co-writer ArabellaWhitlock who is helping me write this! Love you!**

**Bella's POV**

"Edward is about to step into the sun Bella." The panic that rang in her voice was evident. "You need to run and stop him. Otherwise, we all die." I swallowed; so much balanced on me and my running skills. God knows that my walking was fatal let alone my running. But I needed to stop Edward from doing this.

Why did you have to be so selfish and leave Edward? You're now putting us all in danger. I thought to myself. The anger burned in my heart. The love I once felt for Edward was dying out and fast. He was just plain starting to piss me off.

"Go." Alice demanded. I launched myself out of the car falling right on top of a dark haired boy. He turned and smiled at me. But I couldn't let him distract me. I ran, as fast as the wind would take me, towards the water fountain where Alice had seen the vision. I could see it. It stood tall and proud with an angel at the top, water shooting from his mouth.

I kept running towards the fountain searching for Edward as I went. There was absolutely no sign of him. Come on show yourself to me. Then as if he had answered my pray he stepped out from a door way a metre away from the sun.

"Edward." I screamed at the top of my lungs. It was unusual for him not to be able to hear me. I mean I know I had heard him plenty of times in my mind but had he? Did he think what he was hearing now was just a fragment of his imagination playing tricks on him? Maybe he thought I was just a memory.

Another small step towards the over-powering sun that filtered from the sky.

"EDWARD" I screamed again. I kept running as fast as my legs would take me. His eyes opened and he scanned the area but he didn't seem to see me. Then with one step he was in the light. But only for a split second before I crashed into him at full speed.

Surprise sent his body falling backwards. His stone hard body felt wrong underneath mine. It was cold and the way I had hurtled into him hurt.

His eyes snapped open and studied my face. They were pitch black and the rings under his eyes made me un-settled.

"Bella." He breathed my name like a prayer. But I didn't want him to the one saying it which surprised me.

"You could have been killed. Do you know how stupid you are?" I stood up off his body and paced around the small room we seemed to be in. It was all made out of stone and looked nearly one thousand years old if my history was accurate.

"I..." Edward rose and started to study me again. "I thought you were dead." I shook my head. My death really caused him that much pain? I knew what that felt like. The memory of living without him was one of the worst. But Jacob -I sighed the name like a prayer – Jacob repaired me, taught me how to live again.

"So you decided to commit vampire suicide without checking?" Anger engulfed me. He didn't even think to come back and see for himself. He just did it. On Alice's visions. Like he once said 'Alice's visions weren't certain.'

"I'm sorry." Defeat rang in his tone and guilt washed over me.

Tip-tapping made me look up. A figure walked around the corner. Alice. I smiled at her as she pulled her brother into a hug.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again. You are an idiot do you know that." She let out a tinkering laugh but it was fake and the nervousness of the situation made Alice sound strained and odd in many ways.

Three hooded figures rounded the corner and came to a stop in front of us. The figures couldn't be more different. One was short, one was buffer and one was massively tall. Nearly as big as Emmett, but not quite.

They all removed there hoods in unison as if they had practiced that move time and time again.

I was met by three pairs of big, red, hungry looking eyes. A girl was in front of the boys. Blonde hair with pixie eyes. Extremely pretty. Jealously grew in me.

Edward moved slightly in front of me. He could read the girls thoughts and obviously didn't like what she was thinking. Although I wasn't happy with Edward I didn't want to be drank dry any time soon either.

The other two, both boys and both extremely good looking as well had amused looks on their faces. My eyes were drawn to one in particular. The shorter one of the two. He was watching me intently and licked his lips when I took a short intake of breath.

"What can we do for you Jane?" Edward asked in a strained voice. He didn't particularly like Jane from what I could tell.

"Aro wants to see you." She said back playful. Her voice was high-pitched and had an undertone of authority that said 'don't fuck me about or I will have my way with you.'

Even I was attracted to this vampire lady and I was of the same sex.

Edward turned to Alice. "Alice. Take Bella back to the..."

"All of you!" Jane cut him off. Edward tensed. Every muscle in his body tightened for a split second before he nodded. Alice slithered in behind me and kept one hand on my waist as Edward kept held of one hand.

We moved quickly through the Italian streets and ended up in a big palace. Grander than any I had ever seen.

The stone floor echoed under my shoes with each footstep I took.

"Wait here." Jane commanded as she walked through two big doors. The doors were made out of wood and hand patterns on them that look ancient. Vampires guarded the door and watched me with hunger in their eyes. One of the vampires winked at me.

"What do you want?" I asked him. I didn't want to be here with vampires anymore. I wanted to go home and be with Jake and Billy and my father.

"You." He answered back swiftly and without hesitation. I smiled at him. The confidence I never had now growing inside me. The door opened smoothly without a noise and Edward, Alice and I all entered. I chanced a look back at the flirty vampire and he gave a wink before shutting the doors.

"Edward Cullen. How nice of you to visit me my dear friend. And I see you also brought Alice. Two of my favourite vampires." His bright red eyes attached themselves to me. "But who's this?" He answered in his annoying shrill voice. He was still staring at me and I was still staring straight back.

"My girlfriend." Edward explained as I cringed at the words.

The crazy vampires eyes snapped back to Edwards and studied him. "Girlfriend Edward?" Confusion was rolling of the ring leader in waves that even my dull human sense could pick up. "But my dear, she's human." I let out one small laugh at that. I was weak physically but mentally I was faster than these vampires.

All eyes focused on me. I looked at the boy from earlier who gave me a small smile. I smiled back. I then look at the other two vampires that look slightly grander than the rest much like the one who was whispering to Edward. One had pale blonde hair that made his eyes look crazed and extremely mad and another with dark hair and an ancient face.

The vampire talking to Edward – who I picked up on being called Aro- took Edwards hand and almost sucked in the air around him. I didn't understand what was happening till a whisper of a voice explained.

"Aro." A manly voice said from behind me. "Can read someone's every thought with just one touch." My body turned to see the vampire from earlier with bright red eyes looking at me. He was less than an arm's length away.

I nodded my head and turned around. I wouldn't get attacked would I?

"Child." Aro called. "Come here for me." I walked to the vampire slowly and steadily hoping I wouldn't trip up.

"Is this true that you are planning on becoming a vampire soon?" I looked from Edward to Alice who were both watching me steadily.

"Yes. I was..." Aro rudely interrupted me.

"Then it is settled you can live..."

"But..." I spoke again. Aros head turned to face me once more again studying me. "I don't believe I want to any longer." Alice and Edward both gasped, but Edward looked a little happier. He really didn't wish for me to become like him, soulless, and pathetic.

Aro watched me intently. Without me even noticing that he had moved he reappeared next to the other two more regal vampires. "What are we going to do my brothers. Caius and Marcus." Caius and Marcus both also studied me. Marcus turned and spat.

"She is human and could tell. We must kill her." A few low growls made me feel secure. I turned to look at the boy that was with Jane earlier. He looked as if he were ready to attack anyone that dared to touch me. The other boy from earlier with Jane also looked tense and was growling lowly. Where they both really ready to attack their own people for me.

"I do not wish to kill her Aro." The one that I assumed as Caius answered softly. Aro's eyes brows raised and he asked for a reason why through the way he looked from Caius to me.

"She intrigues me so." He answered softly again. "And I have never seen a more beautiful girl." I smiled at the majestic vampire lord. He was beautiful as well. I could see that if I were turned I would come back to live with these people. All three of the vampires that protected me, where gorgeous and risking a lot to save my life.

"Then what is to be done. Felix?" He turned to the vampire behind me. The vampire was still tense and growling. "You seem to have also, strong feelings for this girl." The one who was named Felix looked at me and then back at Aro.

"I am feeling emotions for her Aro. I do not wish to fight, but I will for her." I smiled at him and gave a quick wink.

"And you Demetri. You also want this girl?" The other bigger and rougher looking boy stared at me for a little while before nodding his head. I licked my lips and his eyes fixed on my tongue. I smiled and did it again. His eyes danced with amusement.

"But the child does not want to become one of us." Aro mused.

"And she won't go against her wishes." Edward added the set in his voice not to be played with.

"Aro, she's unpredictable and a human, we must get rid of her." I was suddenly covered in bodies. Demetri's, Caius's, Felix's, Edward's and Alice's. They all held me in a tight group.

"Ok I have a deal for little Bella." The Italian rang in his voice when he said my name.

I walked out of the tight group but a cold iron hand grabbed my wrist. Caius.

"Go on..." I urged. Aro took a few steps towards me and Caius took a few steps so his chest was pressed against my back.

"If you don't tell. We will leave you alone. However should you say a word, you come back we change you and you be mate to anyone who wants you." I studied his face and turned to Edward. He nodded his head and I took Aro's hand.

"Deal." I said swiftly. Aro gasped in surprise and I took my hand back quick.

"I cannot read your mind child." I smiled at him and turned.

"I know" I whispered. "Let's go home." I said looking at Alice and Edward. We left and were on our way back to my Jacob.

**Ok let me know xx**


	2. Meeting Sam

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed last night. Although this story is about Sam, Bella and Jared, I have been asked to write another about Demetri, Felix, Caius and Bella. So I will start that story ASAP as well. OK Thanks again for the reviews. **

**Bella's POV**

The car was hot and stuffy. Alice had all the windows up as usual, and I was sat in the back next to Edward. But for once, I didn't want to be. I wanted to be back on LaPush with Jacob. I wonder how he was doing. Had he imprinted yet?

A cold hand lightly brushed against my hand but I whipped it away and turned to look at Edward who was staring intently at me. He was starting to make me feel un-easy.

"What?" I asked. The question came out rudely. I hadn't meant for it too...But I was so upset and pissed off with him. The deathly love I once felt for Edward was dwindling leaving me free to love another if I wanted to.

Jacob? Was it right that I was falling in love with Jacob...No.? It couldn't be.

Edward's face became pained and screwed into an uncomfortable look. We were near forks now. Ten minutes away if that.

"I know I hurt you Bella..." Hurt me? I wanted to scream. You left me for dead. If Jacob hadn't followed me into the woods that day, I would have been. "But I love you and I'm sure we could make this work again." I studied his eyes. His face.

I turned my attention out the window, I was not going to have a conversation like this one in a car with another person listening.

Alice tensed in the front see. Had she seen what I was thinking about doing? Most likely. Although I loved Alice and Edward and the entirety of the Cullen's – give or take one of them – I didn't want to be part of this world anymore. I didn't want to be treated like I was fragile. I wanted to be held roughly. I wanted sex. I wanted so much more than what these people...these VAMPIRES...were giving me.

The car slowed to a stop outside my house. As I got out Edward followed. He turned to poke his head in the front window. He whispered to Alice something I couldn't quite catch, and she drove off at full speed.

I turned around and walked towards the house, letting myself in and leaving the door open for Edward. Charlie wasn't in thankfully; if he saw this he would be questioning me for weeks. The kitchen was fairly cold and felt off. It hadn't been this cold. I saw Edward sit in the chair that Jacob normally sat in. Everything was wrong. I was stood freezing looking at Edward instead of nicely warm, smiling in the presence of Jacob.

With a deep breath Edward stood. He came to wrap his arms around my waist but I took a step back. I didn't want him to hold me, I didn't even want him to touch me.

"Don't." I whispered. For the first time since I met Edward I was afraid of him. His eyes glittered. If he could cry, he would be. I was breaking him and hating myself for doing it, but I couldn't help it...I needed him to leave so I could move on with my life.

Six months ago, I would be doing anything...ANYTHING...to get Edward back and for him to hold me, but now...

"Edward." I started. "I..." My mouth dried up and my voice froze. How could I tell the man I had loved now, insanely, for nearly a year that I wanted him out of my life?

"Please Bella..." Was his answer. He knew what I wanted to say. I didn't know how but he did. Tears escaped from my eyes.

"No Edward. I can't live my life scared that every time I walk a corner they Voltaire will be there...or that someone might kill me. I can't keep doing that." His eyes pleaded with me.

"I will protect you. You don't have to live in fear..." I cut him off. His endless pleading made me feel guilty but also made me want to puke. I wanted a real man. One that would fight for my love, not beg like a pathetic wimp.

"No. Edward. I want you gone. I'm sorry." Edward studied my face before he fell to his knees. His body shook as if he was crying, but I knew he couldn't be because Vampires couldn't produce tears.

"Bella. I love you." Every muscle in my body ached to say it back. But I couldn't. Tears dribbled down my own face. I walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door. Edward didn't follow.

"Please leave." I whispered. I knew he could hear me. Silently he appeared in front of me. He kissed me one last time on the fore-head and left.

I walked back through to the kitchen and collapsed in a pile. Crying, breathing, thinking. I wasn't crying because of the feeling of Edward's loss but the relief that I was my own person again.

A knock at the door caught my attention.

"Go away Alice." I cried.

The door opened a fraction and a male poked his head in. He was big, extremely big, with dark tanned skin and short cropped hair like Jacob's. Jacob explained to me once about three boys being the 'rebels' of LaPush. This one...although I couldn't remember his name...was the ring leader.

"Bella?" He asked me. I must have looked like a freak lay on the floor crying. As I went to stand up I stumbled. Hot arms caught me, sending my heart beat into increase my ten times mode.

"I'm Sam." He continued his talk without even letting go of me. The weird thing was that I didn't particularly want him to let go of me. As I looked into his eyes I melted. All I could see was Sam. I couldn't think about any other of my loves. Jacob or Edward. He was all that mattered. I looked away quickly, blushing the whole time and walking towards the kettle.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked the stranger. A stranger I thought to myself. Was this the kind of rough, reckless behaviour I was desiring around Edward?

"Bella?" The husky male voice asked me again.

"Huh yeah?" I turned around. Sam's mouth twisted at the corners and he smirked a little.

"Yes I would love a drink please." He repeated himself. I felt like a little bit of a twat for not hearing him the first time. His presence was intoxicating I thought as I switched the flick for the kettle. Thuds behind me surprised me as a big hand leaned over and unplugged the kettle from the wall.

"What are you..." I was about to say doing when Sam butted in.

"You have to put water in it..." He said with a smile on his face. I was making such a fool of myself. Then something came to me!

"What are you doing in my house?" I was so surprise to see Sam still only a few centimetre's away from me.

"Jacob asked me to come and get you." He said with a casual shrug of his shoulders. "Your dad is staying at Billy's and Jacob doesn't want you to be here by yourself." Another thought occurred to me.

"How did he know I was back?" This was all so confusing.

"We have been patrolling your house."

"Patrolling?" I asked. What was that? Maybe these guys were wolves as well; Wouldn't surprise me.

"Watching let's put it." Sam was still so near. His manly smell was driving me insane. I felt the need to touch him. So I turned away.

"Maybe we should just go to Jakes." I said trying to get out of this awkward conversation.

"What about the drink?" Sam was amused you could hear the undertone ringing through his voice. It was contagious.

"Let's just go." I said. And I walked around Sam to my truck...on my way to see my best friend.

**A little bit of a boring chapter but vital. **


	3. Heart Break

**Lets meet Jacob and find out more about Sam! **

**Just wanted to thank everyone that has reviewed for me. Means a lot. Bella knows about Jacob being a wolf and the imprinting. But she doesn't know that Sam is a wolf. Just wanted to clarify that. **

**Bella's POV**

"Ok. So we'll take my truck?" My gaze wondered to Sam, his eyes locking with mine. He took a step towards me, but I took a swift step back.

"Yeah..." Sam's eyebrows creased. A pulling sensation in the bottom of my stomach tugged me towards were Sam was stood. It wanted me to wrap myself in his arms. Those strong, safe arms.

CUT IT OUT BELLA I yelled at myself inside. You can't fall in love with anyone else. But the feeling inside me...It was strong. I couldn't possibly be already falling in love with this mysterious stranger.

I unlocked my old truck and jumped in. Sam took the seat next to me but I could feel his longing gaze sticking with me. It just didn't move.

A few breaths later and a lot of tense silence, I started the truck. The engine road to life making me jump.

Sam chuckled.

"Shut up." I said smiling at him. His eyebrow flickered up.

"Or what Isabella." The use of my whole name made my insides tingle. God, I was so attracted to this boy...No, this man...

"Or I'll sort you out myself." I threatened. My new found confidence was astonishing, even to myself.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" My cheeks burned and I tightened my grip on the wheel.

"Both." Sam's face lit up. I checked him out from my seat in front of the wheel. Sam was ripped, without a top, he was making me wet. His shoulders broader than any man I had ever seen. His legs flared out of his denim shorts, his calf muscles tense and well worked out...leaving me wondering about his thigh muscles and his...

STOP UP I screamed at myself again.

"Urm...Bella?" My hold on the wheel tightened as he said mine name.

"What?" I pretty much growled back.

"We just drove past Jacob's." Sam said with a hint of amusement playing through his voice.

I slammed my foot on the break. Sam shoved one big hand against the dash board, to stop himself hurtling out of the window.

"Shit." My hand automatically reached for him. I placed a hand on his cheek and studied his body and face checking for any signs of damage. "I'm sorry." I whispered as Sam started to lean in. His whole body turned towards me. His lips just centimetres off mine...DO NOT LET HIM KISS YOU I screamed at myself again. This inside voice was really starting to piss me off. I sat back in my seat and looked out the window.

"We should get going to Jacob's." My hands removed themselves from Sam's body and back onto the steering wheel. I turned the truck around and headed towards the house that was only a minute away.

I pulled up in the drive way and walked towards Jacob's house. He didn't bound out the house. He didn't pull me into that hug he always did. Where was he?

"Try not to be too disappointed!" Sam whispered in my ear. What?

"What do you..." Before I could finish my sentence a man walked to the door. Jacob? He was big, bigger than I remember, and his eyes...they shown with friendship, not love.

"Jake." I smiled and breathed his name.

"Hello Bella." He never called me Bella. Only Bells?

"Did you miss me?" A smiled played across my face, but when he didn't answer confusion swept through me. I could sense Sam stood near me. Behind me, but fairly close. Why would that mean anything to me?

"Urm..." Out of the blue, a small fragile looking girl strutted out the door frame.

"You must be Bella." They girl spat. She had a nasally tone to her voice, that would soon piss me off. The girl was short, my height, with dark long hair that curled in neat curls around her back.

"And you are...?" I tried not to sound rude, but even I could feel the anger rolling off me.

"Becky. Jacob's girlfriend." Jacob's girlfriend...The words swam around my head. He had a girlfriend.

I looked at Jacob. His eyes pleaded innocence. Then I understood. He imprinted on this...this...hore. Had I really just thought that?

"Urm..." I closed my eyes, my heart broke. I broke up with Edward. I was here for Jacob and now...My legs turned without me telling them too and ran. I was clumsy, I was uncoordinated. But I ran. Away from Jacob, away from Becky and away from Sam.

After about a minute a voice started to call me.

"Bella." I thought I could ignore the voice. I was at the beach and the beach always calmed my but a nagging in my stomach and heart told me to turn and run to the voice.

"Bella." It shouted again. The sea crashed around a rock not fair away. It distracted me. Until Sam's worried eyes appeared in front of me.

"Are you ok?" A stray piece of my hair hit Sam in the face, but he seemed totally unaffected by it.

"Yep." I spat. "Great." My heart broke again, it split into a millions of tiny pieces, but now I was with Sam it seemed almost as if it started to repair itself.

"He couldn't help it." I watched Sam's face. How did he know? He had never imprinted.

"How would you know?" I whispered. Sam's face fell a little.

"Just trust me." His lips parted as he talked. God, how I wanted to kiss those lips. To feel them pressed against mine...NO! I scowled myself. Stop thinking about Sam like that, he's not interested. Was I kidding myself? He was the one about to kiss me in the car.

"Are you a wolf?" The expression of shock caressed Sam's careful features.

"Yes." He answered. Maybe Sam was already imprinted and I was just kidding myself to think that there was a spark between us.

"Have you imprinted?" Again shock crossed his face. I was shocking myself. How was I being so forward towards a man I hardly knew?

Sam's face was split between hurt and the truth... Was he going to lie?

"Yes." He whispered. The wind off the sea picked up sending like pieces of salt water and sand flying everywhere. I turned to walk off from Sam again, tears pricking at my eyes.

"Don't..." He whispered burying his head in my hair. "Don't go." The plead buried in my heart.

"Sam, you have an imprint to get home too...you shouldn't be here with me." Sam's head snapped up and his eyes pin-pointed onto mine.

"Bella..." His voice was strained and hoarse and his face, his beautiful face was full of emotion. He took one steady deep breath. "You are my imprint." My heart fluttered. It wasn't broken and dead. With Sam's words it sprang to life and started to beat violently into my rib cage.

"Me?" I wanted to make sure I heard that right. Sam smiled a lop-sided smiled at me. Warm hands travelled up my arms and cupped my face.

"Can I kiss you Bella?" I was motionless, before I nodded and Sam's lips reached mine. They were warm and full of texture. Our lips danced around each other in perfect harmony. My head span. I couldn't see, hear or think of anything else, BUT Sam. My Sam.

**Short but vital chapter...Next we meet Jared. **


	4. My Normality

**Hello everybody, so, I apologize for the long wait for the latest chapter of this story, I have a lot going on. One person asked me why each chapter were so short, I write short chapters for two reasons, I, personally, find it easier to...but also I have a lot going on in my life that I have to take care of, if you want to know more about that, just PM me and I'd be happy to answer any questions. **

**Also, I got asked to write a Jared/Bella story, so I will but I need a few more idea's so if anyone has any idea's they would like to share write and let me know. **

**I was also asked me to start dedicating specific chapters to people, so I'm dedicating this chapter to KittieKat121 who has read and reviewed to every single one of my stories, so thank you. **

**Thank you to everyone else that reviewed as well. Hope you are enjoying the story!**

**Bella's POV**

The morning sun woke me up as it filtered through my open curtains. The rays bounced around my room and settled on my pillow, right in my face. I rolled over onto my front and looked at the little alarm clock that rested peacefully on my bed side table.

_7; 32 _it flashed at me; an hour till I had to spend the entirety of my Saturday working, at none other than the 'Newton's Fishing and Hiking Shop'. What was better than this? It meant that I had to work with chatterbox Mike Newton for nearly six hours.

My thoughts flew back to the night before, after the kiss between myself and Sam; I decided I didn't want to see Jacob and his new girlfriend. So Sam drove my old truck back to mine with me inside. We ended up watching movie's until the sun set and Sam bid his goodbyes.

The night was perfect. Sam was like a human radiator and the heat was comforting. I felt so safe and secure in Sam's presence, nothing else in the world at that time mattered.

I jumped out of bed, collected my towel and ran for the bathroom. The shower was already warm from Charlie leaving the heating on. The water engulfed my thoughts. The water trickled through my hair and down my back, relaxing each and every muscle.

A bang of the door downstairs frightened me.

"Bella?" A husky male voice yelled up the stairs. Sam. I couldn't help the smiled that lit up my face.

"In the shower, I'll be down in five."

"Ok." Movement downstairs was obvious, but what Sam was doing was another thing entirely, I couldn't hear what he was doing.

I shut the shower off and wrapped the fluffy pink towel around my naked body. The walk towards my room was freezing; the air wrapped itself around me causing me to shiver.

I threw on the first items of clothing that my hands came into contact with, which happened to be a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a big baggy dark blue jumper.

Sam was down stairs. My heart raced in anticipation, blocking my ears and drumming loudly. The stairs creaked as I made my way down them. The smell of bacon and fresh eggs hit me straight in the face like a hard slap.

Sam was cooking for me. My heart warmed.

"Morning beautiful" he greeted me as I entered the smallish kitchen. I was right, there was eggs and bacon on the table.

"What's all this?" Sam looked sheepishly at me.

"I thought you might like breakfast before you went to work."

"How did you know I was working today?"

"You told me last night." That made sense. He wasn't just stalking me.

I took a large slice of crispy bacon and chewed on it. Was this how me and Sam would end up?

"You have to be at work soon, Bells. Do you want me to drive you in?" I smiled at Sam. Although it was lovely all the attention, I was an independent women, I liked to do things my own way.

"Urm...actually, I have to go somewhere on the way so its ok thanks." Sam looked intently at me before nodding his head and dropping the situation!

"I'm patrolling for the majority of the day today, but I was wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner tonight?" My heart pounded against my chest, screaming at me to say yes. My mind seem to flutter back to Edward as Sam sat down in one of the far too small kitchen chairs. Edward used to sit at the table and watch me, just watch me, in a creepy type of way. Although Sam was sat there looking at me, he also had a plate of food in front of him which he was munching on normally. The in-normality of the whole situation seemed unreal. First a cold, stone hard vampire sat in my kitchen, then a hot and fuzzy werewolf. My life was so un-normal.

"Ok, yes, that sounds lovely." I smiled at Sam before turning and walking to find my car keys. "I've got to go." Sam cleared the kitchen then met me outside as I locked the door.

"Ok tonight." He whispered as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me lightly. The kiss was perfect, just like the rest of Sam.

Without another single word he turned on his heels and ran towards the woods that subsided right next door to my house.

My truck sat patiently outside my house for me as I watched Sam disappear. Maybe this was the only normal part of my day, driving to work and talking to a normal human being, or at least I assume Mike is human, don't tell me he might turn out to be a pixie, or an elf.

The truck was warm and cosy as I sat inside the front seat and started the engine, which didn't fall to make me jump yet again.

The drive to work was short. Not long enough in my opinion. I parked in one of the parking bays that were labelled 'STAFF PARKING ONLY'.

I used the back door to enter into work and made my way to the staff room to dump my jacket before I went to stand on till for the first hour of my work.

"Morning Bella." I looked up to see Mike smiling brightly at me. He reminded me of a cartoon character, the dimples and the blonde flick-y hair.

"Hey." I answered bluntly. Edward never like Mike, he said his thoughts were 'impure'. For once in my life, I wished I could mind read and see what Mike really thinks about when he looks at me.

The dingle of the bell of the front door informed us that a customer had walked in.

"Jared...Hurry up man." A male voice called to the man that had just walked through the door. The man – I assumed – was called Jared.

The man was stood bare foot in front of me. My eyes kept looking up, his defined legs poked out from some cut of jeans. They reminded me quite of Sam's. His well built chest was on full display to the world, without a t-shirt to cover it. My eyes met with his and my world titled. Broke into two.

His dark eyes were full of lust and need, they portrayed every single emotion I had never felt around Edward. My breathing hitched as the man stared right back at me...not moving...frozen.

That familiar pull in the bottom of my stomach flared again, although this time it was towards Jared and not Sam.

SHIT.

**REVIEW**


	5. Meeting Jared

**Ok, here's the next chapter... **

**There's a question at the end of this chapter I need you to read... thank you. **

**Bella's POV **

The male took another deep breath before walking towards me a little. My own breathing stuttered to a start again as Jared watched me whilst walking forwards.

"Hi." He breathed at me over the counter. I opened my mouth to reply but a male voice butted in rather rudely.

"Can we help you?" Said a rather annoyed Mike. Jared's eyes snapped to Mike's with a force I didn't think was possible from a human being. The stare down was intense but even I could see that Mike was becoming uncomfortable as Jared waited, perfectly unaffected.

"She can." He spat back after a moment. My heart fluttered a little as a big hand was placed upon the counter of the shop. His fingers were all facing towards me, stretching for me, reaching for me. Could that be possible?

"Bella." Mike said my name. My subconscious turned her back to Mike, but I couldn't. My name didn't roll of his tongue the way it did of Sam's.

After another second or so, I turned my gaze upon Mike and waited as he searched my face, as if looking for a way to get rid of this guy.

"I'll go and help him." I whispered. My eyes flickered to Jared. A slow and sly smile tugged at those beautiful lips. Mikes mouth dropped in surprise, but what could I do?

I turned to Jared as I walked out from behind the counter t face him.

"What do you need?" My voice was stronger than I expected...it almost sounded sexy.

"A tent...if you have a big enough one." My heart fluttered at his voice. I turned on the back of my heels and made my way to the tent section of the store.

"What size are you looking for?" Jared was watching me intently and my gaze just wouldn't break away from his.

"A five man or larger...if you have it." After a few deathly slow moments I tore my gaze away and reached for the tent. A warm hand encircled mine and pulled it back again.

"I'm sorry. Did you not want that one?" My heart raced again as my breathing turned into short pants.

"No that one is fine I am sure, I just..." A small crease formed in between Jared's eyebrows. "I guess I wanted to touch you." My world froze. |This amazing, handsome boy wanted to touch me. My thoughts diverted to Sam. How could I be thinking about another boy now especially after just meeting Sam.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." The warm fingers left mine as if I had turned to fire.

"No." I quickly answered reaching for his hand once more. Without hesitation he laid his hand back into mine. The feeling was amazing, like have newly cut grass slipping between your fingers. A breath of fresh air.

A wide smile grasped Jared's face and held there as we looked at each other - undisturbed - for quite a time.

"So I'm going to buy this tent, I need to go now...but is there a chance that maybe I could get your number and we could do something some time?"

I felt every muscle in my body lit up.

"Yeah that would be great." Jared's hand dived into his cut-off jeans pocket in record time and pulled out a shiny little phone. He tapped some buttons and looked at me expecting the digits.

"0...7...6...5...9...2...6...7...5...9...2...7" My mouth dried up a little at the thought of going on a date with Jared and a tug in my stomach told me this was right.

"Great. If that's a fake number...I know where you work!" I laughed a little at the threat but somewhere deep inside me I knew he wasn't joking.

"OK. Now take the tent, and go before we find out if the number was a fake right here." Jared also laughed at me before grabbing the tent and turning the leave.

"Goodbye Bella." My muscles froze at the sound of my name on his voice.

"Good bye Jared."

**Short but also vitual chapter. There is a poll I have set up to see who Bella should end up with...Paul, Sam or Jared..get on there and vote. **

**REVIEW**


	6. Meeting Paul

**Ok. Here's the next chapter. I am sorry about the wait...**

**Bella's POV **

Finally. The day had ended and I was able to go home. I walked out of the shop, Mike locked the door as soon as it was shut and turned away from me without another word. Maybe I had really annoyed him by helping Jared out earlier. But that was my job right?

I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs towards my car. As I reached for the last step, my balance went and I was falling flat on my face.

Before I could hit the ground warm arms engulfed me and lifted me again, so I was stood steadily on my feet.

"God. Do you have to be so...clumsy." A voice spat at me. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end. The same pulling sensation in my stomach tugged, urging me to climb back into the strangers arms. Again?

I looked up at the dangerous sounding man.

"Sorry. But did I ask you to save me?" I spat back. I was shocked by my own courage, as my eyes met with a very fit boy. He was an inch smaller than Sam, and nearly as well built. And just like Sam and Jared he wore only shorts.

"Feisty...aren't you." A threatening smirk appeared on his face. "For someone so prone to near-death experiences." Heat flooded through my body. This boy was pissing me off yet, I wanted to kiss the hell out of him.

"Mature aren't you..." I began. "For someone so young." I was being sarcastic. Thankfully the boy picked up on my sarcasm and his own expression melted into annoyance.

"Ok Swan." Her grabbed my arm and tugged me violently towards the truck.

With in a second I was pressed up against the door of the cabin of the truck. The new mysterious boy pushed against me, every piece of his body was touching some part of mine.

"Don't play with fire" He growled roughly in my ear as he took a deep breath. Was he scenting me? Like a dog.

"I am the fire." I breathed back huskily. My new found confidence was surprising myself, but if this boy thought it was me normally. I would go for it.

A low rumbling noise filled the car park as the wild man tossed me inside of the truck. The passengers side. I saw his well built, lean body stalk to the drivers side as he pulled himself in.

"Keys." He ordered me.

"And if I don't." He raised an eyebrow at me with a smirk playing across his features.

"Trust me, you wish you would have done." Fear engulfed me. Am I really going to let this man...this guy I didn't know take me somewhere. My body, my spirit and my soul all answered in unison.

YES. They all shouted.

"I don't even know your name. And your in my car. GET OUT." I yelled at this mysterious stranger with all the force and passion I had in my body.

"I'm Paul. Paul Lahote. And you don't really want me to get out." He dropped his head slightly so he was looking at m from underneath his eyelashes. His dark eyes dancing with amusement and lust, and about ten other emotions that I couldn't work out. "I can feel what you feel Swan." Swan. He was calling me 'Swan'. A dark and dangerous nick-name, but part of my body was singing, parts that I didn't ever think were going to awaken again.

"What do you want Lahote." Paul raised an eyebrow at me as I used his second name, the way he uses mine. Filled with passion, need but most of all a deep dark fire.

"I want to go somewhere..." He took a sharp intake of breath. "...alone."

My bones, my blood, my breath boiled at the thought of being somewhere private with this boy.

"How old are you?" He smiled a crooked smile at me.

"18." I sniffed at him once. He was certainly big enough for an eighteen year old. And definitely cocky enough for one.

"Get out of my car." His eyes fixed upon mine. In that very moment, I thought we were going to jump each other in the car. The air had turned warm and static with the amount of tension that ran through out it.

That same low grumble erupted through the cabin of the truck.

"Can I..." A lost expression faltered over his face. "Can I get your number at least?"

I was shell shocked. two boys in one day. And Sam a few before?

"Sure." He handed me his minuscule phone and I typed in my number swiftly.

"That better be a real one Swan." He all but growled at me.

I smiled shyly back at him.

"We'll see Lahote." He took my hand and kissed each knuckle slightly and softly.

"Goodbye Bella Swan.." He whispered before sliding out of the cabin and running towards the woods that lived next door to the Newton's car park.

I sat in a stunned silence for a few moments. What the HELL had just happened?

I notice, as three tear drop shaped rain drops fall on the wind screen, there were three different boys, with three completely different personality's. Each one I was attracted.

Sam; He was extremely handsome. He was serious and father like, he would look after me and love me unconditionally for goodness knows how long.

Jared; who I had recently met; playful, and fun, with a carefree personality. Jared had one of though's aura's that you wanted to be around. I wanted to be with him and stand around him, have fun with him.

Paul; Paul was definitely the dark horse of the three. He was mysterious and dangerous. But he attracted me. I was drawn to him, like a moth to the light.

God, was I really considering all three of these men?

**Rest in Peace to my older brother; Cassey Williams - 16th May 1992 - 5th May 2013.**

**I love you Cassey. 3**


End file.
